


Exiled (Swap Au)

by townsofclowns



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Dream Smp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/townsofclowns/pseuds/townsofclowns
Summary: A DSMP swap au! This is just a short little excerpt I decided to write for fun. for reference (for this writing):Tommy switches with TubboDream switches with TechnobladeWilbur switches with Schlatt
Kudos: 12





	Exiled (Swap Au)

“Technoblade when can i come back?” Tubbo asked from the back of the boat.

The two (along with Glatt of course) were in the middle of the sea with Techno paddling them along. It was dark out and the only light was emanating from Glatt’s ghostly body.

“You can’t come back Tubbo, you’re exiled.” Techno replied

It was silent after that. no protests. no quips. just silence.

“If you try and come back I will kill you.”

Glatt snorted.

“this guys’ a dick.”

Tubbo tried to tune him out but Glatt was annoying as always.

“hey I only got there when you were being tossed out. what did you do anyways?”

Tubbo replayed the moment of exile in his head over and over again while Techno rowed them around.

God he was stupid. for once in his life he was confident and independent but that had just cost him his best friend and his country.

They finally came to a patch of land. Technoblade gestured for Tubbo to get out. Tubbo got out awkwardly as Technoblade shot him a cold glare.

“let's get you settled in I guess.”

The two traversed around in silence until Glatt opened his mouth again.  
“Oh hey Dream’s talking to me that’s funny. uh.. Should I say that out loud?”

“I'd prefer if you didn’t speak to that man.” Tubbo replied.

Technoblade started building a house out of dirt

Tubbo tried to think of the positives.

“hey! at least we still have our things! did you bring any stuff?” he asked Glatt

“i’ll take them, give me one second” Technoblade called from around the “house.”

He walked back over to where the two were and dug a hole.

“Alright, put the things in there.” Techno said.

“i’m not gonna give you my things are you kidding me??” Tubbo exclaimed but Glatt was already throwing what little items he had into the hole

“here's my alcohol I found a while ago, some protein powder, some seeds, my fishing rod, this picture of Karl Jacobs that I have for some reason.”

“Hey wait Schlatt don’t give him all of your things”

But Glatt had already disposed of his belongings. Both Techno and Glatt were looking at Tubbo

“drop them down Tubbo.” Technoblade said the unspoken threat of death in his eyes

Tubbo really didn’t want to but he obliged, his life was on the line obviously.

“Is that all of it?”

“Yes…”

Techno threw some TNT down the hole and tried to set it alight.

“oh it’s raining I can't set it off… bruuhhhhh.”

“oh I can handle that.” Glatt said and brought out some flint and steel.

“HEY WAIT GHOST NONONONO” Tubbo yelled but the TNT set off.

Great. now his shit was gone.

“Oh, I guess you need some food.” Techno said and tossed Tubbo some steak

“I don’t want your pity food.” Tubbo spat but still kept it.

“Alrighty well that’s my cue to leave. Uh have fun. nice robbing you.” Technoblade said.

“bye technoblade.” Glatt said waving him off

Technoblade walked away leaving Tubbo and Glatt alone in the rain.

“This isn’t the best start to our vacation. I'll be honest with you Tubbo.” Glatt said

“This isn’t a vacation Schlatt.” Tubbo sighed. He walked out of the dirt house and tried spotting anything that would help him survive.

He saw a ruined portal and a village. Both pretty damn helpful. He made a mental note of both and started to go get some wood.

It was sort of nice being alone. Tubbo was trying to stay positive. Until Glatt decided to speak again.

“Hey buddy, why are we out here again?”

“I've been exiled Schlatt. You decided to come with me for whatever reason.”

“But why?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Tubbo said and continued to gather wood. But Glatt as always was persistent.

“Why though? Aren’t you usually the emotional guy?”

“Where’d you get that idea.”

“You seemed pretty fucked up when Tommy kicked you out it was kinda funny.”

Silence.

“God can you just leave me alone?”

“Why?”

“Because you’re not making this any better Schlatt.” He laughed bitterly.

“I’m the only person who came out here with you Tubbo. we only have each other at this point.”

“I KNOW AND THATS WHAT MAKES IT WORSE-“ Tubbo shouted and that shut Glatt up real quick

“MY BEST FRIEND CHOSE A PIECE OF PLASTIC OVER ME SCHLATT, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THAT HURTS?”

Tubbo could hear Glatt’s skin sizzling because of the rain. He didn’t care.

For the first time, Tubbo saw the ghost’s demeanor soften.

“I do.” he said.

Tubbo slumped down by the tree and put his head in his hands.

“I just wanna go home again Schlatt.”

Glatt sat down next to him and tried to offer as much comfort as he could (he was a ghost after all)

“I know Tubbo. I’m sorry.”

That was the first time Tubbo has ever heard Schlatt apologize.

Then again, this wasn’t really Schlatt was it? Just a collection of fractured memories.

He missed Schlatt as much as he went insane at the end he just wanted his brother back. He wanted his best friend Tommy back.

Two hours into exile and it was already taking a toll on the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is like the first thing i’ve ever posted on here 
> 
> uh sorry it’s short that’s all my brain could write lmao


End file.
